The TruthOr What My Life Will Let Me Tell
by Sk8er Chick
Summary: This is my first Alias fan fic...well my first fan fic. Lots of Syd/Vaughn action
1. The Dream

I BY ANYWAY OWN OR WRITE ANY PART OF ALIAS AND IF I AM VIOLATING ANY RULE THEN I APOLOGIZE. ALIAS WAS THOUGHT UP BY A BRILLIANT MAN NAMED JJ ABRAMS AND IJUST LOVE THE SHOW!!!!!  
  
A/N- Hey this is my first fan fic so please review! It won't take too long to write up the next chapt but ideas would be much appreciated! So read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter I: The dream  
  
My legs burned as I raced along the hallway, my high heels pounding on the hard, white tiles. I could hear the men behind me now; they were faster than they looked. I could see the double doors ahead, the familiar outline of Vaughn against the blinding light of the outside world. He turned to me and the look on his face was a mix of horror and fear came over his face. "Sydney! Watch out!" he called and came sprinting at the two behind me. I turned to face the closest man and landed him a hard roundhouse kick. I saw Vaughn out of the corner of my eye tackle the other guy. Just as I was about to land the final blow to my big oaf I heard a gunshot close by. I landed the blow I was intending and turned to see if Vaughn had killed the other man. What I saw made me freeze. Both Vaughn and the other man were lying on the floor. I saw Vaughn's gun a few feet away from the other man's hand and blood was slowly creeping out from Vaughn's body. I fell to the floor tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"VAUGHN! NO!!!!!!!"  
  
I shot out of bed, staring wildly into the worried face of Francie. "Syd! Are you okay?!" she said and smoothed my hair.  
  
"Francie, where.how.oh my gawd, it was just a dream!" I said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" She said and handed me my glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table. "I mean you were screaming: NO! and Vaughn!.who is Vaughn anyway?"  
  
"You know, I don't really know, I don't even remember the dream" I lied and let go of her hand. "I'm okay now France just go back to bed it was just a bad dream, that's all but thanks for taking such good care of me."  
  
"Okay sweetie good night, or should I say good morning." She smiled and went back into her room down the hall. My heart was still pounding from the dream. It had seemed so real.the blood and. I shivered as the image floated through my mind of Vaughn's pained face. I had to know if he was all right. I dialed his number from memory and relief washed over me when I heard his sleepy voice come over the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He said and I heard him yawn.  
  
"Vaughn, thank gawd your all right" I said and lay back down in the warm covers.  
  
"Syd? Are you all right? What's going on?" he said, sleep gone now and replaced by his usual worried tone.  
  
"I'm alright, calm down, I just had this dream and.I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I felt so stupid telling him this that I almost hung up but then I thought about how much more worried he'd be if I did that so I just blushed and stayed on.  
  
"I'm fine besides being so tired. Syd, are you sure your okay? I mean do you want to meet and talk about it cause."  
  
"No, no" I interrupted "I just wanted to check up on you, that's all. I will let you get some sleep now"  
  
"Okay do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Nah, thanks for asking. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up it's just."  
  
"You can call me anytime. Goodnight Syd."  
  
"'Night Vaughn."  
  
A/N- Soooo. what did ya think? Please review cause I think I am addicted to them and they inspire me so I don't leave you hanging (hint, hint) muahahahaha!!* oh I mean nothing ;) 


	2. Joey's Pizza

A/N- Hey, I just couldn't wait, I had to put up this next chapter. Please review cause I love them!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Joey's Pizza?  
  
'Syd must be really worried' I said to myself after I hung up. 'Why else would she risk her cover being blown and call me?' Laying back down I tried to go back to sleep but I wasn't tired anymore after having her shock me awake. I got up and wandered down to the kitchen where I took a glass down from the cupboard and was about to fill it up when I noticed that it wasn't clean. 'Damn Mike. Why can't you ever remember to get that fixed?!' But I knew why, I just wouldn't admit it to myself. I was always so busy thinking about Sydney that I could never get anything done. I sat down and let my head crash onto the table. It hurt but I didn't really care as long as it shut up the little voice inside my head that was screaming at me to just screw protocol and make out with Sydney. I was kind of happy though that she called me to check on me. It showed that she was as worried about me as I always was about her. _______________________________________________________________ "Meet Nicolas Kodali, a Japanese software designer. He owns the biggest software company in Japan." Sloane droned on. I was sitting in my usual spot beside Dixon and across from my father. "We have reason to believe that he is being blackmailed by this woman." A picture of a woman came on the screen and I recognized her immediately as my mother. "We have yet to find out her name." Sloane said. I took the pause to ask a question  
  
"What is on the software that, that woman is after?"  
  
"Good question Sydney. The disk contains the most destructive computer virus and we think that she intends to use it on us, the CIA." The mere mention that SD-6 was part of the CIA made me sick. "You will leave in five hours Ms. Bristow and this mission is solo." I smiled at him, and I hoped that he couldn't see the glare that I was stifling.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
"Wrong number" I said and smiled as I hung up. I changed into my jogging outfit that was made up from a spandex tank top and jogging sweats. Today just didn't seem like one of those days to dress up. Taking one last look in the mirror I declared myself fit and ran out the door.  
  
I heard the warehouse door slam and the squeak of Syd's shoes. I stood up from the pile of boxes I was sitting on and turned to face her. Gawd she looked beautiful. She looked so normal and happy, not like her usual business woman get up, just.beautiful. "Hey." She said and took her seat on her normal storage crate in front of me.  
  
"Hey, did you get any sleep after you called?" I said and tried to hide a yawn but failed and she smiled at the reminder of her late night check up on me.  
  
"No, not really. How about you and I am still really sorry about waking you up I just."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Yeah I slept like a log the rest of the night" I said lying through my teeth.  
  
"Good, so what's my counter mission?" she asked changing the subject. I hated it when she did that but I guess in our business we had to get down to work. People like us couldn't have lives.  
  
"Okay so when you get the disk, another agent will be right outside the room waiting for you. You will give the disk to him, he will copy it and make a new disk for SD-6, it'll be a fake of course, and then give it to you as you are about to leave the building. He will be dressed like a bodyguard and then when the final switch off is make a janitor okay?"  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Syd said and smiled that beautiful, heart stopping smile that made me realize how much I loved her every time she did it.  
  
"Oh and you will be staying at a hotel in Tokyo right?" I said before I could catch myself. I always wanted to know where she was.  
  
"Yeah, the Bamboo Inn." She snorted at the name. "Where do people come up with these names? I mean it sounds like the Bimbo Inn or something."  
  
"Yeah you're right" I said and laughed with her. "Okay well you better get going, your flight leaves in two hours."  
  
"Okay" she said. Was that a hint of sadness I heard? Nah it couldn't be she must just be tired because it is obvious she wasn't lying about not sleeping by the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Call me from the hotel okay?" Damn! I slipped again!  
  
"Okay." She said and walked out of the warehouse leaving me alone to think.  
  
A/N- Hey hope you like the small bit of Syd/Vaughn there! I promise it will get better but you just have to wait. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Round Houses

A/N- Thanks to the only person who reviewed this, you know who you are * wink *. I hope you guys like this story. I promise that more action will be coming up (I already have the next 3 chaps written) So review, review, review cause you know how much I LOVE them!!!  
  
I sat on the plane thinking about the mission and my mom. i Why would she want that virus. As far as I know she doesn't have anything against the CIA but then again I don't know anything about my mom except she is a psycho assassin that has major commitment problems./i Sighing I tried to pay attention to the onboard movie but it was the new version of Romeo and Juliet and that just seemed a little too much like my own love life so I unplugged the headphones and started to read. I couldn't think about my book either. For some reason everything was always reminding me of Vaughn and the dream and. "No I won't go there." I thought out loud and the man next to me scooted over while giving me a strange look. The building was much bigger than I expected. It was about fifty stories high and was constructed of granite. As usual, Sloane had picked out the slutiest thing on the market for me to wear. It was a black leather skirt that barely covered any of my thighs and a black leather halter-top that showed a little too much skin for comfort. i Who was I supposed to be again? Ahh yes, Diana Richardson, daughter of multi millionaire Charles A. Richardson who was interested in buying out the company for a very reasonable price. /i  
  
"Hello Ms. Richardson you are expected on floor 35 room 526." The secretary said in Japanese.  
  
"Thank you." I said and went over to the elevator. I pressed the button labeled 35 and proceeded up. When the doors finally opened, I was met by a handsome man in his late twenties.  
  
"Hello Ms. Richardson." He greeted me in English, which surprised me.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kodali I presume?" I said and looked around. This floor seemed to be a private place. The walls where wood as well as the floor and modern art was set up all around. Kodali seemed to fit in pretty well here in his fairly modern attire, which was made up of slacks and a nice shirt, but his hair was spiked.  
  
"Yes, shall we begin?" He led me down the hall and into room number five twenty-six. This room was completely different from the hall. It was entirely white and filled with glass cases in rows. A computer was in the corner and a man sat there clicking away. "This is where the i goods/i are kept." I noticed that he put an emphasis on "goods" and I wondered what else was stored in this room. "And here" now he pointed to the case closest to us which contained a single disk. "is the Virus".  
  
"Ah yes, the Virus. Now has it been tested?" I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes and it completely wiped out a network of fifty computers without a trace." Saying this he shuffled uneasily but still managed to have that salesman-like smile plastered on his face. He snapped his fingers and the man at the computer automatically stood up and walked towards us. I recognized him immediately as Alexander Casinau who also worked for my mother as I found out in Taipei when she shot me. Quickly I turned away to hide my face, faking a cough. Casinau unlocked the case, extracted the disk, and handed it to Kodali. He set it in a jewel case and snapped his fingers again. Casinau took one last look at me and walked out of the room. "Now the files Ms. Richardson." Kodali said, the smile suddenly gone from his face. i So he thinks I am my mother? Sloane really does know about her. Oh this is too perfect./i I sauntered over to him letting my hips sway just enough and kept my face down. When I was close enough to smell his aftershave, I put my hand around the back of his neck in a seductive way. His Adam Apple bobbed nervously. Then with a twist of my hand, I rendered him unconscious and gently lay him on the floor. I grabbed the disk and ran out of the room. 


	4. DripDripDrip

As I ran out the door a couple of men started walking towards me, the evil light that I could always recognize was in their eyes. I turned to casually walk away but one of them called out to me "Excuse me miss but may we have a word with you?"  
  
"Sorry, I have a plane to catch." I called back and then started to run when I heard them break into a fast trot. Pretty soon I was sprinting down the hall, and around the corner, they were on my heels every second. i Crap stairs! /i I thought to myself when I saw the end of the hall. I always had bad experiences with stairs, namely being thrown down them. I turned to face the jerks behind me. By now, they were about two feet away. One of them threw a punch which I easily blocked while the other tried a low kick to my knees. I jumped that and threw some of my own. Good, one man down the stairs. I smiled at the other guy and tried a roundhouse kick to his head. Suddenly I felt pressure on my ankle and before I could struggle, I was flying down the stairs. 1 bump.2.it seemed to last forever but finally I was at the bottom of the staircase, unable to move. The big, ugly brute came running down the stairs and grabbed me. I tried to kick but a searing pain shot through my left leg. He twisted my arm hard and the pain was immense. I passed out. Drip, drip, drip. I heard it but I couldn't see where it was coming from. Drip, drip, drip. I groaned and tried to wipe my face but my arms wouldn't move. My eyes snapped open only to find myself in a familiar place. It reminded me exactly of the room that I met my mother again after almost thirty years. I found that the dripping noise was my own blood, streaming from my nose and onto the floor. The light was dim and I couldn't see more than five feet in all directions. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind. I hated being in these spots.  
  
"So Sydney, I see that our last encounter didn't teach you anything." My mother's voice said in a dangerous tone. "This time you might not be so lucky as last time." I knew what she meant by lucky, I might not come out alive. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
"I'm not interested." I growled at her and spat the blood that was seeping into my mouth out in contempt.  
  
"Oh but you haven't even heard what I have to say. I might be able to change your mind." She stepped into the light. Her beautiful face had a look of pure evil on it.  
  
"I don't think so." I said and spat more blood in her direction. She just smiled at me and stepped forward. I then noticed she had a leather case in her hands. She unzipped it slowly and took out a syringe and a vial of amber liquid.  
  
"This, Sydney, is Trymiloxidide, a drug which will alter your mind to what I say. You will be completely under my command. So, we can do this the hard way, or you can willingly join me." She pricked the rubber stopper of the vial and drew out some of the liquid. She slowly advanced on me holding the needle out. "So what will it be Sydney? Mummy doesn't like it when her little girl is bad." She smiled then, like a true mother would, which surprised me because it didn't match her tone at all. "Bite me you bitch!" I screamed and spat blood straight into her face. With an outraged noise, she leapt at me and dug the needle into my arm. Before she injected the stuff, she took a moment to study my face. I could still see the mother I used to know in her eyes but I couldn't tell if it was just imagined. Suddenly a crash came from behind and a figure hurled itself at my mother, sending her flying away. The needle flew out of my arm leaving a gash in my vein. The blood came pouring out. I ripped off a leg of my stockings, tied it around the gash and flung myself into the fray. When it was over my mother lay on the ground, dead. The other figure lay five feet apart and he was starting to stand up. All of a sudden, the room began to spin around me and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was the worried face of Vaughn. Kneeling above me. 


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5- Decisions  
  
A/N- Sorry this chap. is soooo short, it's just that you guys haven't been reviewing, hint! Hint! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A blinding light over top of me kept me from opening my eyes. My entire body ached and my head was pounding. I tried to open my eyes again, only to be blinded once again by that stupid light. I groaned and clenched my fist only to find that something was in it, something that clenched back. I heard a groan coming from beside me and then a cool and gentle hand glide across my forehead. "Are you awake Syd?" a familiar voice said close beside my ear, Vaughn's voice. Vaughn?!?!? My eyes flew open and low and behold, there was Vaughn. Deep circles arched under his emerald eyes which danced in the light, his face was etched with concern and I wished that I didn't bring so much pain to his life, but if he kept on insisting to help me then it was his fault.  
  
"Hi" I said softly, trying to squeeze his hand but pain shot up my arm and I winced.  
  
"Are you okay?!" he asked quickly looking at my arm. I turned my head to see and there was a bandage wrapped around my elbow and the whole thing came flooding back, the room, the chair, my mother, pain, Vaughn.  
  
"I'm okay Vaughn, don't worry so much, where am I?" I asked and looked back into his eyes, those eyes that I couldn't, shouldn't look into.  
  
"We're at a CIA hospital, don't worry, SD-6 thinks you are on vacation."  
  
"Good, my God, my arm hurts, how much blood did I lose?" I asked and grimaced again.  
  
"You lost about 1/3, it's amazing you didn't die Syd." Vaughn said.  
  
"How didn't I die anyway? Where did the extra blood come from?"  
  
"A donor, someone with AB negative blood came in and gave it to you, it's a miracle that we found someone!" Vaughn said, but I could tell that he was holding something back and I had a feeling I knew what it was.  
  
"It was you wasn't it. You should know better than to keep things from me, I can always tell when you aren't giving me the whole truth." Vaughn looked down at the floor, rubbing the place where the needle took his blood, I could see the corner of a Band- Aid peeking out from under his rolled up sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, it was me, sorry." He said in a small voice, which made me smile.  
  
"No, don't be sorry, thank you. I didn't know you had AB negative type blood, that's pretty strange because that is a really rare kind."  
  
"Yeah, that's what everybody else said." Vaughn said and smiled his heart- melting smile. "But enough about that, go to sleep Syd, you need to be ready to go by tomorrow. We're heading back to L.A. in the afternoon."  
  
"Okay night, night Vaughn" I said groggily. I saw him get up to leave and I said something that I probably shouldn't have, "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone!" He turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Okay Syd, I wont leave you" and he sat down next to the bed. I fell asleep with his hand in mine. 


	6. Fleur Dele Coeur

A/N: Hey, thanx for all the great reviews, a special thanx goes out to one person who took the time to email me, correcting me on the O type blood. O type blood is pretty common but AB Negative is the rarest kind. Keep reading, this chap. should be full of a lot of V/S shippiness. LOL (  
  
My dreams were filled with images and sounds that I couldn't identify but at the same time seemed familiar. I woke up, sweat pouring down my forehead, and Vaughn's emerald eyes, filled with worry, right in front of me. "Syd, it was just a dream, calm down, it was just a dream." He said and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.  
  
"Thank God, Vaughn, where am I?" for the life of me I couldn't remember last night.  
  
"Same place as last night Syd, don't you remember? We're at a CIA hospital in France."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now." I said and gave him a smile, he smiled back.  
  
"Well you'd better get ready, we have to leave in an hour. Your mother's goons are still looking for us; one came into the hospital and asked for you. We didn't let him in."  
  
"Really? Oh I'm so sorry Vaughn, I'm causing so much trouble for everyone, especially you." Vaughn looked up and smiled at me, that same stunning smile. He took my hand again.  
  
"Sydney, there's no other place that I'd rather be, besides, I came at my own free will, you didn't make me do anything."  
  
"Thank you Vaughn. You don't know how much it means to me that you are here right now." I lay back on the hospital bed, rubbing my arm.  
  
"Your welcome Syd, but here, lets get you into this so that we can leave." He said and held up a skimpy, Las Vegas singer-like dress. It was red with black lace at the edges; I could tell that it wouldn't even come close to my knees.  
  
"Why do I have to wear that?" I said in disbelief. He smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"This dress will get us into the Fleur Dele Coeur, a French night club. The CIA wants something from one of its guests, a man by the name of Charles Wetmore, he has a key card in his wallet. We need that key card to get into a vault in Paris. You will have to sing a song and steal his wallet from his back right pocket." He said and rubbed his head. "I'm really sorry Syd, but this is the only way we can get back to L.A. The CIA won't let us back until we get that key card."  
  
"Okay Vaughn, but why do I have to sing?"  
  
"Because you are signed up to sing and to get, uh, close to Mr. Wetmore so that you can pick pocket him."  
  
"Okay, if this will get us back to L.A., back home then I'll do anything!" I said and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was white tiled and it had a small shower on the left side. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't even recognize the face in front of me. My hair was jet black, left over from my last mission and I had a big bruise on my cheekbone. In few words, I looked like a mess.  
  
"Vaughn, I'm going to take a shower okay?" I said and closed the door.  
  
"Okay Syd, but make it short, we don't want to be late." He called back. I slipped off the hospital gown, it wasn't one of the ones that had an open back thank God, and turned on the shower as hot as I could stand it.  
  
Stepping into the scalding water, I saw the black hair dye streaming down my body and down the drain. I wished that my double agent life could disappear that quickly.  
  
After washing my hair two times and scrubbing my cut and bruised body, I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with a drier I found on the counter. I walked out of the bathroom, not expecting Vaughn there, in nothing but my towel wrapped around my body. He was fiddling with his cell phone and when I walked in, he started up.  
  
I blushed furiously; I expect that my face was the color of the dress. "Uh, could you toss me the dress?" I said for lack of better words. He did and I ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't believe that I just did that! Walking towards Vaughn, almost naked! It was almost enough to kill me with embarrassment.  
  
I slipped into the dress; it didn't look half bad on me, and then realized that the zipper was stuck. I tried and tried to get it but gave up. "Vaughn? Could you help me please? My zipper's stuck." I heard him get off the bed and open the door. His reflection in the mirror showed that he was embarrassed and, there was something else there that I just couldn't, for the life of me, identify.  
  
He walked over to me and I felt his hand brush across my bare back. It gave me shivers. After fiddling with it for almost a minute, he got it and I felt his hands go all the way up my back.  
  
"There's a necklace too" he said and held it up. It was huge and had a stunning ruby in the middle of it, surrounded my jewels, the chain was of a black metal.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is the most expensive looking necklace that I've ever seen! I've never seen so many diamonds or rubies before in my life!"  
  
"Well, it's all real, just for decoration, of course, but the CIA said it was for you." Vaughn said and I saw his gaze shift, I knew he was lying again but I didn't want to get into it.  
  
"Thank you, could you put it on me please?"  
  
"Sure." Vaughn said and his hands gave me shivers once again. A long chain ran down the back and I felt his hands go all the way down to where the chain stopped with a ruby.  
  
"We better go huh?" I said and noticed that I wasn't wearing any make up. "Right after I put on my make up that is." He smiled.  
  
"We couldn't have you going and forgetting your face now could we." He said and I laughed, a real laugh. He was one of the few people who could make me give out a genuine laugh.  
  
I applied a thick ring of eyeliner around my eyes and put on some cover up to hide the bruises. To finish it off I put on some burgundy lipstick that matched the color of the dress.  
  
"Okay, shall we?" I said and stepped out into the hospital room. Vaughn's mouth dropped open and I smiled.  
  
He quickly shut his codfish-like mouth and said " Yeah, there's a car waiting for us out back."  
  
He opened the door and we headed out. 


	7. Beginnings and Endings

A/N: I know this chap. Is short, that's cuz u guys didn't review! So review on this one and I'll write a nice V/S shippiness chapter 7, hehe ( Oh and I don't know any French so just pretend that whatever people say, excluding Vaughn and Sydney, is French okay?  
  
The Fleur Dele Coeur was a huge building, maybe a hotel on a busy downtown street. Red carpets were everywhere and there was a very long line of rich and famous people waiting to get in.  
  
Our car, a BMW Sport was met by some men in white shirts and black pants who took the keys from Vaughn, he had driven, very fast as a matter of fact, and helped us out of the car. Vaughn walked right up to the front of the line and said to the huge man who was blocking the entrance "Levant". The big man picked up his book and skimmed down until he found our name and checked us off. We strode in, arm in arm, and it took me awhile to get used to the dimness of the room. There were many tables set up with a single candle in the center and a stage was up front. At the moment a beautiful woman was singing a tune that I couldn't identify and everybody's attention was set on her. Vaughn led me down the side of the room and behind the stage were a number of oddly dressed people were waiting for their fifteen minutes of fame. There he left me but before he did he said "You're going to do great Syd and I'll be at the front table okay?"  
  
"Okay Vaughn thank you" I said and smiled, he returned it and walked away.  
  
"Now for the beautiful voice you've all been waiting for, the flower of all our hearts, Lavender Levant. My whole body went tense as I heard these words and I stiffly walked out onto the stage. The lights dimmed drastically and I walked over to the microphone. Suddenly everybody went silent and I took that as my cue to sing. Then it hit me, I hadn't prepped a song to sing. Invisible sweat poured down my face, but after a short moment of quick thinking I picked a song from Moulin Rouge.  
  
. The French are glad to die for love, GIRL'S BEST FRIEND (Marilyn They delight in fighting duels. . . But I prefer a man who lives. . . And gives expensive jewels. A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a. girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand, But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, Or help you feed your pussycat. Men grow cold as girls grow old, And we all lose our charms in the end. But square cut or pear-shape, These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Tiffany's! Cartier! 'Cause we are living in a material world, And I am a material girl! Black star, Roscor! Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it! There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer, But diamonds are a girl's best friend. There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer Thinks you're. .awful nice! But get that ice or else no dice! Diamonds are a girl's Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend. [ Cause that's when those louses. . .  
  
. . .Go back to their spouses. . . . . .Diamonds are a. . .  
  
. . .girl's best friend. (Here we are now. . .) 


End file.
